Furuya Family Siblings
FURUYA FAMILY SIBLINGS The Furuya siblings can be found in the anime and manga Tsurezure Children. '' Anime and 4Koma Manga 'Tsuredure Children' (Japanese: 徒然チルドレン Hepburn: ''Tsurezure Chirudoren, lit. "Tedium Children,Tsundere? Children) is an ongoing ( recently concluded ) Japanese four-panel web manga written and illustrated by Toshiya Wakabayashi. An anime adaptation by Studio Gokumi aired from July 4 to September 19, 2017. Funimation has licensed the series in North America. Tsuredure Children tells various romantic stories about how it is so hard to say "I love you", between young male and female students ( or in this case, between a teenage brother and sister ), in an omnibus format. All of the stories are loosely connected to each other, as they all attend the same high school, and many times are in the same classes together. When a girl at school, Yuki Minagawa, becomes interested in Jun Furuya, and even boldly does a 'love confession' to him, his sister, Hotaru Furuya, sees her as a rival for Jun's attention and affections. Since puberty, Hotaru has always had romantic brocon ( brother complex ) feelings for her brother. Jun is a member of the broadcasting club, and when he was confessed to by Yuki Minagawa, complications arose due to Yuki's easy going, jovial, flirtatious 'playgirl' personality, and he was never able to tell whether Yuki was being serious or not. He eventually replies to Yuki's love confession in the affirmative, and after few months, seemingly becomes her boyfriend. Predictably however, a love triangle is formed between Jun, and the two girls vying for his romantic interest, Yuki, the school classmate, and Hotaru, his blood related younger sister. Family No description of the family situation or home life of Hotaru and Jun is shown in the anime or 4koma manga. Hotaru Furuya, the Sister ;Kanji 古屋 ほたる( Hotaru Furuya ) ;Appearance Hotaru is of small stature and build, hence she looks much younger that her actual age. Contributing to that appearance is the fact that she still has a pre-adolesant, undeveloped bust, and a round face with big, expressive eyes. Her skin tone is very even, and that of a medium beige. Hotaru's hair color is of a gray-purple color blend, and she wears her hair in twin, long length braided pigtails, held with red bows at the ends. Her eye color is medium maroon, but appears to morph to a dark maroon when she is angry or upset. Hotaru is about 4 feet, 9 inches tall, making her quite a bit shorter than her brother. She has short arms, but with tremendous strength, and is able to give her brother a hug that can be painful. She is most often seen wearing her high school uniform, that of a typical sailor fuku ( sailor suit ). The female students are allowed to select the length of the hemline for their pleated skirt; Hotaru has her skirt tailored to just above the knee. For casual wear, she is seen wearing a cami or a sweatshirt, denim booty shorts, and black over-the-knee knee socks with flats. She occasionally wears a baseball cap, which makes her look a bit older and more mature. ;Personality Hotaru is an overall calm, caring, and studious girl, but she has a noticeable " mean streak " in her personality, both in a positive and in a negative sense. In the positive sense, she is absolutely devoted to her brother with all of her heart and soul. She considers her romantic feelings for him as 'normal', and that can be such in the proper context. However, in the negative, her romantic attachment to him leads her to have a fierce jealously streak when he shows any serious attention to anyone of the opposite sex. Nevertheless, Hotaru is able to counterbalance these two strong emotions ( more or less ) so that she can function reasonable well in social situations at school, at home, as well as other times and places. When her brother reluctantly acquires a girlfriend, Hotaru must deal with the reality of that, and eventually her fair-mindedness comes into play, and she is able to co-exist with Yuki, even to the point that they go out on girl-with-girl 'dates' to get to know each other better. She comes to understand that her brother can love both of them equally, with the love between Yuki and her brother being Eros love, ''and the love between herself and her brother being ''Phila love. ;Hotaru's Story Being the younger of the two siblings, Hotaru has always lived in the shadow of her older brother. But she is fine with that, and has always taken pride in his accomplishments, as well as her own. Because Jun studies hard to be successful with his schoolwork, Hotaru also studies hard for her classes. One time when Yuki begins to show in interest in Jun, and wants them to be together at an ice cream parlor, Hotaru, due to her intense love for Jun, follows along because she feels that she must 'protect' him from Yuki. Yuki, however, is not the least bit phased, and orders three ''parfaits all around ! Hotaru has no choice but to stay and eat ice cream. So heavenly ! Guess Yuki is not so bad after all. One day, jealous love for Jun motivates Hotaru to decide to 'tail' Yuki out in public, to see what kind of person Yuki really is. But when Yuki is 'hit upon' by a couple of obnoxious collage frat boys, and she ignores them; a few moments later they try and 'hit upon' Hotaru. It's Yuki to the rescue, pretending to be her big sister. This puzzles Hotaru greatly, as to why Yuki would help someone who is a rival for Jun's love and attention ? Finally, when Yuki comes to their house for a social call, Hotaru is so surprised that Yuki has come to visit ''with her !!! Kind of like a sister-with-sister soul-to-soul get together. The end result is that Hotaru is invited to call Yuki by her first name, a very honored gift, and comes to understand that Yuki may not be that bad after all. Jun Furuya, the Brother ;Kanji 古屋 純 ( ''Jun Furuya '') ;Appearance Jun is a little more than a foot taller then his sister, standing at 5 feet 11 inches tall. He is of average build, and has the same even, medium beige skin tone as she does. Jun has medium to dark green hair color, with hints of turquoise highlights. He wears a 'Beatles' style hair cut, although somewhat shorter in length. Jun has brownish maroon eye color, and has the same 'big eyes' as does his sister, making him look very cute. He is most often shown wearing his standard school uniform; a black jacket with a ringed collar, and black dress pants. For casual wear, he wears a button-up-the-front dress shirt in various colors, but with the shirttails out and untucked, and plain dress pants, which makes him look somewhat ordinary and uninteresting. In cooler weather, both siblings will wear a hoodie. ;Personality Two personality qualities about Jun are impeccable; that he loves his younger sister totally and completely, and that he has outstanding academic achievements at school. However compelling he is in these areas, he is woefully lacking in the realm of social interaction and interpersonal skills. He does fairly well with his sister, Hotaru, but is at such a disadvantage with his girlfriend, Yuki. It's really double trouble with Yuki in that Jun can not tell if she is playing with him or being serious, and Yuki is so prone to play around with metaphor and bluff when with Jun. He can be firm but fair when addressing his sister, but collapses like a house of cards when addressing Yuki. Jun sometimes has problems with his judgement of another person's character, or the perception of his own character, for that matter. When he decides to do a love confession to Yuki, he later is bedeviled, wondering if that was the correct thing to do, making him somewhat indecisive in nature. Once in a while Jun will raise his voice and speak sharply to Hotaru or Yuki, but from the most part he has good control over his emotions and feelings. Standing by is convictions is also a very prominent in Jun. When he decides to kiss Yuki for the first time, and although the conversation goes back and forth, with the prospect of kissing switching from bold to weak again and again, Jun in the end does what he set out to do, and gives Yuki a holiday kiss, the perfect persent ! ;Jun's Story Jun never expected his high school years to manifest the twist of fate that they did. He always viewed himself as somewhat of a plain and ordinary guy, recognizing his tasks at hand of going to school, as well as taking care of his sister, and doing them to the best of his abilities. But to be involved in a love triangle with two girls was not something that he would ever have dreamed of as happening to him, not at all. Fortunately, as time passes, the love triangle of himself, his sister, Hotaru, and of his girlfriend, Yuki, seems to have worked out for the better, with everyone managing to get alone with one another. Jun finds that he can have a shipping and relationship with each girl based an open and honest understanding, without resulting to the murky, distasteful, and unsettled position of a polyamory mindset. This because of the two completely different kinds of love that he gives and receives from the both of them, mildly romantic ''Phila love ''with regard to Hotaru, and mild, warm attractive ''Eros love ''with regard to Yuki. The story does not say if Jun will eventually marry Yuki, but it does seem to imply that these two girls will be an important aspect of his life for many, many years to come. Where to find the Romantic Siblings The ''Tsurezure Children ''anime can be found on Crunchyroll. The anime features many romantic couples, just watch the short episodes until you find the section that showcases Hotaru and Jun. https://www.crunchyroll.com/tsuredure-children The ''Tsurezure Children ''manga can be found on Manga Here. The manga features many romantic couples, just skim through the 4koma comic strips to find the ones that showcase Hotaru and Jun. http://www.mangahere.cc/manga/tsurezure_children/ Category:Siblings